Introductions
by Miss Ami-chan
Summary: What's running through Ami's mind when she first runs into Usagi in PGSM. complete


I'm looking at my watch, and scanning the street ahead, seeing where I can duck in between people to get by, when I kick it, stammering apologies, figuring it's someone's bag or leg, but it's not. The subject that recently made contact with my shoe, foot and ankle is actually a black cat, probably not even twenty centimeters long, a kitten? But its proportions are those of a full grown cat.

"Sorry, sorry," I say again, even though it is a feline, "I'm so sorry Neko-san, I didn't see you," I pick the cat up cautiously expecting it to run away from me given I just hurt it or even to hiss and bite, but it does neither, as I hold it up to make sure nothing was damaged, and then place it on the wall that runs the length of the street, "It would probably be much safer for you to wait up there, ne? That way you can see your owner-san and they will find you before someone with much bigger heavier feet stands on you," I ruffle its head, cautiously, realizing there's something strange in the markings there, on what would be the forehead, or a strange marking at least.

But enough with the cat, I should get home before I start wanting one again. The cat purrs.

"I'm sorry, Neko-san, but I really must get going, say hello to your owner for me."

"You can say, hello yourself," a voice behind me says, "Mizuno Ami, ne?"

I suppress the thought that crosses my mind, 'no, I'm Mizuno Ami, you must be someone else...' and say, "Yes," bowing my head, slightly, and bringing my hands to my front holding tightly to my bag. As I look up slowly I realize she's in my class, she's the one who Sensei was reaming out just...not quite over a week ago for being late three times that week, already, "Tsukino-san?" I ask.

"Yes," she beams, "Tsukino Usagi," she puts two fingers up in a peace sign, "and this," she picks the cat up from the wall, "is Luna."

"Oh," I say, probably for the mark, my brain surmises, it does seem a bit like a moon, the wrong way round to the moon in the sky, but, "Well, pleased to meet you both," I bow slightly, and straighten, "I'm glad she's okay. I should be going," I turn around, and start walking again down the high street.

"Wait Ami-chan," she jogs to my side, "You're in class with me right? with Haruna-sensei?...don't you think she's just the...well, you probably understand what she says, right? 'cause you're so smart..."

Oh, here it comes, here it comes...I keep my face forwards and keep walking along the high street, allowing a, "Yes," and that's all.

"Man, that's so great, I keep feeling like I must be from another planet or something," she gives a small laugh.

Funny, me too.

"None of it makes any sense," she clutches the sides of her head, "Naru-chan, Osaka Naru, she keeps telling me I'm just lazy, and maybe she's right, but it's partially her fault, making karaoke so appealing and everything, and the other day we went there and CROWN they had Aino Minako's newest album even though it was only just out...and...I'm babbling, but oh! Don't you think this store's just the greatest?!" she grabs my hand and points through the window of the clothing store.

"I-I suppose," she talks non-stop! How does she keep up with herself? The clothes are nothing I would ever wear...

"What is it, Ami-chan?" she asks.

I falter, and look down the street, the next store has music blaring, Aino Minako's new song, and her poster in the window. I've heard the song on the radio a few times. On the other side Tetsuwa's new album is being advertised, and a boy band 'Dog ball Cat' I haven't heard or really recognize.

"You like Aino Minako?" she asks, "I think she's great although you could probably tell that from me talking about singing her in karaoke, she's so lively! Do you have her new album?"

I shake my head.

"Well, here..." she reaches into her bag, "I have a few copies 'cause I figured I'd lose one, so you can burn it or keep it, be a much better thing to have happen, ne?" she pushes a mini-disk into my hand, "ne?" she asks.

"I coul—," I'm going to say 'I couldn't' but she cuts me off.

"No, no," she beams, "It's okay, take it. I love when I find people who like Aino Minako, and look up on it as my duty to let them listen to her wonderful new stuff!" Is it my imagination or is the cat trying to attract her attention somehow?

I chew on my lip, looking at the disk for a moment, "Well, thank you then," I say, cautiously and put it in my bag. Is she going to expect repayment now? I look at her, but her smile actually seems genuine. There doesn't seem to be the intent behind it like the other girls circling me like hawks when the grades are posted. Then I've thought that before. I think that every time.

"Ne," she says, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I nod, "but I really must be going..."

"Maybe we can eat lunch together some time?"

I nod, again. I must look silly, but I can't think of anything to say. I shouldn't get my hopes up, these things always backfire. She seems nice, but apparently she's not good with school, that's always a recipe for disaster as far as friendships are concerned, "It was good to talk with you, good bye."

Still, I can't help myself. I find myself imagining potential conversations while sensei is explain quadratic equations for the third time, and the bouncy lyrics float through my ears.

I'm limited in being me...


End file.
